


Affectionate Warlord

by UT_Girl666



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: #HelpMegs, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Knockout’s here!, LMAO, MegaStar - Freeform, Megs is a softie, SIC Skywarp, Skywarp is a smug little bitch, Star’s dad likes to make Megs suffer, TC is laughing his ass off in the bg, and the last line, are one in the same-, but it’s just a father-son relationship, even tho they’re not related-, except Starscream isn’t a backstabbing prick, he loves his little backstabbing seeker, sort of-, the first line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UT_Girl666/pseuds/UT_Girl666
Summary: Yes, Megatron’s scary, and intimidating. He should be feared.But when it’s Starscream, the High Command see a side of him with something a little different...
Relationships: Megatron & Starscream, Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Affectionate Warlord

Damnit. Damnit, Damnit, Damnit. 

God, Megatron hated this. 

He hated that the power to the heating system had shorted. 

He hated the fact that his second was relaxed, and still so, so smug. 

He hated the fact that his third had taken a picture, and was chuckling to himself. 

He hated the fact that Thundercracker was laughing his ass off, saying he was a softie.

He hated that Knockout openly thought it was absolutely adorable.

He hated the fact that his Air Commander was carefully curled into his side, peacefully sleeping. 

And he hated more than any of that, was that he, himself; Warlord Megatron, Leader of the Decepticons; didn't want to disturb the little seeker - let alone wake him. 

What was worse, was that said AC's own dead-ass father; was simply floating around, beside his SIC. The ghostly seeker had a smug smirk on his face, knowing all too well, that he'd made the leader's life so, so, much more difficult. 

And it all was because the warlord's plan, had backfired on him. 

Years ago, when the Elite Trine had just joined the forces, he'd made a plan; on how to get Starscream to follow his orders. 

It seemed almost too easy, after he had the information that all Starscream really wanted was for kindness to be shown, and that it would get people a long way with him, if they were. 

So the leader set it into action. All he had to do, was be at least cordial, and not yell at the seeker. In other words; just groom the seeker up to him, with just enough kindness to keep him interested, but not quite sate. 

And it worked. Worked like a charm. Starscream listened to the leader without problem, and took orders well, without too much argument. Perfectly in place, as should be. 

In fact, it felt a little too good to be true. 

And goddamnit, Megatron was right. It was WAY too good to be THAT true. 

Yes, Starscream was right where he wanted him. Except, it went a little too far. 

The warlord was beginning to get attached to him. Not feel as if the seeker was expendable, or replaceable. 

He didn't want to hurt the seeker. He definitely didn't want to see him die. And not just because it was in his own personal health's best interest, or how quickly Skywarp and Thundercracker would turn on him. 

He'd began to watch after the seeker, and get protective. Treat him more than as 'just his Air Commander'. 

In fact, the silver mech was almost turning into a mother hen over the seeker, making sure he'd gotten enough sleep, and had at least something to eat, once per day. 

Then only months after arriving on Earth, it all came to a head; one he didn't imagine to exist, didn't really want, and knew was partly to make his life more difficult. 

Starscream's own dead ass father, - who, just so happened to have been watching, the whole time - showed up to him for the first time.

And he outright gave the gunformer a privilege one doesn't get everyday; allowance to call Starscream his own son, and treat him as such. 

Then the ghostly seeker disappeared without any chance for the warlord to get a word in. 

And now, here he was, a year later. 

Sitting on his throne, with Starscream curled up into his side peacefully sleeping, as the other five smugly, and gleefully watched him silently suffer. 

The small red, white, and blue seeker gave a tiny purr, of contentment, not just at how   
warm in temperature the warlord was, and how he provided heat to his small, cold frame. Also how affectionate the leader was being.

Damn little seeker. Wriggling his way into Megatron's heart... and warm caring arms... 

The silver mech silently wrapped an arm around the seeker, providing more body heat. He didn’t want to admit, having the small seeker so carefully placed at his side, was actually rather nice. 

Skywarp gave a low chuckle. 

“And you keep saying he’s an annoying little nuisance you hate.” 

Giving another laugh, the Elite Trine Leader, and Decepticon SIC shook his head, with a smile. 

“Bullshit.” 

Megatron’s mood grew a little fouler, and he gave a small growl, careful not to wake Starscream. 

“Shut it, Skywarp. We all know I’m a sociopath.” 

“Ah, yes, you don’t have empathy, and fail to remorse most of the time, if ever.” 

Satisfied, the warlord turned his helm to focus on Starscream. He didn’t quite realize the seeker wasn’t quite finished. 

“But just as you yourself are proving;” 

Whipping his head back to him, Megatron cocked a brow. 

“Sociopath, doesn’t mean, ‘heartless bastard’.”

The other three gave laughter, knowing all too well, that Megs wasn’t entirely heartless. 

Meanwhile squinting at the SIC, the leader scowled. Damnit, Skywarp was right. 

“Touché...” 

This time Skywarp, joined the symphony of laughter, erupting from the others. 

As the seeker snuggled into his side, Megatron gave a low sigh, glancing at the youngest ‘Con on the Nemesis, and firmly pulling him closer, Starscream’s form quickly adapting to the shift.

One final glance, at the peacefully sleeping seeker, and he turned on his data pad, to actually do some work, still slightly scowling.

God, he ‘hated’ this...

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a ship fic! Just a cute little moment I thought of, and put into writing form. In the AU, Megs is like, thirty-two, and Star’s sixteen. I do not support p*d*philia, thanks, so keep this in mind!


End file.
